This invention relates to control mechanisms, and more particularly to a control mechanism that provides four separate linear control positions.
Control mechanisms that will provide four separate linear control positions may be found useful in many applications. One such application may be in connection with automatic clothes washing machines wherein the sequence of operation of the machine ordinarily includes a presoak, a first liquid extraction operation, a wash operation, a second liquid extraction operation, a rinse operation, and a final extraction operation. It is desirable and found advantageous to introuce certain additives into the water or liquid used for a particular operation of a clothes washing machine. For instance, a prewash additive is normally used in a soak operation, a soap or detergent is normally used in a washing operation, a bleach is also often used in the washing operation, and rinse agents are added to the rinse water. A control mechanism that could be utilized for introducing the different additives at the proper time in the operation of the clothes washer machine would desirably provide for four different positions to dispense the four different additives.
By this invention there is a control mechanism for providing four separate linear control positions.